Decorative lights are a household luxury item used mostly during seasonal holidays, such as Christmas, but they can be displayed year-round. They can be in many shapes and sizes, designed to accent the home whether they are placed on dining tables, fireplace mantels, outdoor patios and lawn, or other places typically seen. However, many decorative light fixtures are not aesthetically pleasing. Moreover, many decorative light fixtures are not waterproof/resistant. Many decorative light fixtures are also not capable of being placed on a surface. Therefore, there is a need for a decorative light fixture that is aesthetically pleasing, resistant to water, and is able to be placed on a surface.